Último
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Lo único que deseaba era ser capaz de seguirlo, a dónde quiera que vaya.


Último.

Lloraba, a gritos, como sí liberara su dolor a través de cada lágrima y cada sollozo.

Él se había ido. Él nunca volvería. Jamás. Y lo último que le dijo fue que no soportaba ver su rostro.

Mentira, descarada y estúpida mentira.

¿Por qué dijo algo así? Ya ni siquiera lo recordaba, estaba enojada por alguna tontería que se rumoraba en el escuadrón acerca de que prefería su trabajo más que a ella. Sabía que eso no era cierto, entonces ¿por qué dejó que esas palabras la molestaran? ¿Por qué terminó su relación y se mantuvo ignorándolo los últimos dos meses? Se arrepentía tanto que podría arrancarse el cuero cabelludo ahora mismo.

Una misión en conjunto, como una estúpida se negó a dirigirle la palabra, fingiendo no ver lo mucho que se esforzaba por recuperarla. Había perdonado su infantil rabieta y aun así tuvo que luchar por sacarla de esa furia sin sentido. Él debería ser el que no la soporté. Desearía que en vez de amarla la odiara.

Quizás, sí él la hubiera odiado, no se habría metido en medio del camino para recibir el ataque enemigo en su lugar. Ella estaría muerta y él estaría bien. No tendría que haberlo visto desangrarse en el suelo frente a sus ojos.

-Karin…- su nombre fue lo último que escucho salir de sus labios mientras su mirada perdía el brillo que tanto amaba.

Ella ni siquiera alcanzó a decirle nada, solo lloró como una idiota mientras lo veía exhalar su último aliento. Él se fue para siempre y las últimas palabras que escuchó de ella fue que no soportaba verlo, sus últimos momentos juntos se la pasó ignorándolo, menospreciando sus intentos de que lo perdonara por una tontería de la cual ni siquiera tenía la culpa, solo fueron sus malditas inseguridades sin fundamento lo que empezaron todo el problema y ahora nunca podría redimirse, nunca podría disculparse ni decirle lo mucho que lo amaba.

Toshiro se había ido para siempre. ¿Y qué le quedaba? Solo el inmenso deseo de seguirlo a donde quiera que haya ido.

Y fue por ese deseo que no hizo intento alguno de moverse cuando el mismo monstruo que le arrebató al amor de su vida se acercó para darle el mismo destino. Podría vengarse, sin embargo eso no se lo devolvería, así que cerró los ojos y dejó al dolor consumirla.

Quizás no pudiera seguirlo a dónde quiera que él haya ido, pero al menos la muerte la libraría del sufrimiento y la culpa. Algunos podrían llamarla cobarde, ella solo quería aferrarse a este último rayo de esperanza de algún día volver a verlo.

.

Karin llevaba quince minutos corriendo de ese monstruo invisible para todos menos ella. El monstruo se reía como uno de esos villanos dementes en sus películas favoritas, él reía mientras ella lloraba dando su vida por perdida. Había visto que ese monstruo se comió al fantasma, y luego dijo que iba a comerla también.

¿Tan rápido moriría? ¿Ni siquiera llegaría a cumplir nueve años? Sería excremento de monstruo y ni siquiera podría despedirse de sus padres y sus amigos.

-¡Niña!- de repente, una mano tomó su muñeca y se vio jalada dentro de un callejón angosto en el que apenas cabía. Miró sorprendida a su salvador, reconociéndolo como un niño apenas un poco más grande que ella de cabello blanco y ojos turquesas frenéticos que no perdían de vista al hollow intentando entrar desesperadamente al callejón. -¡Rápido, muévete!- la jaló para salir al otro lado.

-¿A dónde vamos? ¡¿A dónde me llevas?!- preguntó aún aterrada por el monstruo rugiendo que la atraparía y la partiría en pedazos.

-¡Tenemos que correr! ¡No hay donde ocultarse, nos seguirá a todas partes!- dijo él mientras corrían alejándose del callejón. -¡Saltará ese callejón o lo destrozara, pero no nos dejara en paz!- ella lo miró horrorizada. ¿No había forma de salvarse?

-¿Qué hacemos?- indagó en medio de sollozos.

-¡Solo correr, correr por lugares donde le sea difícil seguirnos! Tarde o temprano nos cansaremos y nos matara o… nos salvaran.-

-¿Nos salvaran? ¿Quiénes? ¿Quiénes nos salvaran?- un poco de esperanza volvió a ella.

-No sé sus nombres… son personas que visten kimonos negros, ya me han salvado antes.- informó sin dejar de correr. –Pero hasta que lleguen, debemos sobrevivir.- volteó a verla de reojo, con una gran seriedad que nunca le había visto a un niño de su edad.

Con las esperanzas renovadas, siguió corriendo con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. No se doblegó ni siquiera cuando escuchó al monstruo seguirla otra vez, y acercarse cada vez más y más. Solo siguió corriendo, sujetándose a la mano del niño como sí su vida dependiera de ello, y tal vez dependía.

Él la llevó por otros callejones estrechos, a través de los árboles y hasta por las alcantarillas, pero el monstruo siempre encontró el modo de seguirlos, tal como le dijo. Ella comenzó a desfallecer del cansancio, y debido a que se negaban a soltarse lo estaba ralentizando. Pronto el monstruo los alcanzaría y los mataría a ambos, todo porque el niño se negaba a dejarla y salvarse y la niña tenía demasiado miedo como para decirle que la abandoné a su suerte.

Siguieron corriendo hasta que ya no pudo más y cayó, casi tirándolo con ella. El monstruo no estaba lejos, podía escucharlo riendo.

Y de repente, la risa se detuvo, convirtiéndose en alaridos de dolor igual de horrorosos, y entonces hubo silencio.

Una persona vestida con kimono negro estaba de espaldas a ellos, con una gran espada y cabello anaranjado. El hombre volteó a verlos por un segundo, dejándola apreciar las canas grises entre su cabello color zanahoria. Él sonrió con ¿tristeza, alegría, nostalgia?, y se marchó en un parpadeó.

-Tenías razón.- murmuró ella, todavía sin creer lo que acababa de pasar. –Esa persona nos salvó.- la pequeña dio un enorme suspiro de alivio, pudiendo llorar de la alegría de seguir con vida. –Y tú… tú me salvaste.- lo miró con ojos brillantes. –Habría dejado de correr de no ser por ti.-

-Sé lo que se siente que esas cosas te persigan.- se encogió de hombros. –Agradécele a las personas de kimonos negros y espadas.-

-De todos modos me salvaste y por eso estoy agradecida.- frunció el ceño, un poco molesta porque no acepte su gratitud. –Así que gracias, eh… ¿Cómo es que te llamas? Yo soy Karin.- se presentó sonriente.

-Toshiro.- murmuró. –La próxima vez, solo sigue corriendo.- sin más se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

-¡Espera, Toshiro!- lo llamó. -¿Volveré a verte?- extendió una mano hacia él, sin saber realmente por qué.

-¿Quién sabe?- y sin más volvió a correr, mientras ella estaba sentada en el piso sin poder seguirlo como deseaba debido a que estaba cansada hasta los huesos, preguntándose de dónde sacaba tanta fuerza para seguir corriendo aún después de todo eso.

Sí pudiera lo seguiría, le preguntaría sí acaso esta era la primera vez que se veían, porque le parecía increíblemente familiar aunque no sabía de dónde. Lastimosamente no era capaz de seguirlo, así que solo se quedó allí deseando que esto no fuera lo último que sabría de aquel misterioso niño.

Fin.

Holaaaaa! :D

Saben, al principio iba a dejar este fic solo como la primera parte, pero estaba de un humor horrible y cuando estoy así no quiero escribir cosas tristes, yo solo escribo cosas tristes cuando estoy de buen humor u.ú Así q escribi la segunda parte para darles esperanza a nuestros tortolitos uwu

Este es mi fic 316 (HitsuKarinista q se respete sabe porque el 316 es un número muy importante), aunq de fics en general, porq de One-shot HK es el número 288 según mi lista oficial xD

Ya estoy cada vez más cerca de los 300 one-shots HK y todavía no sé q hare para la ocasión x'P

Ojala q esto les haya gustado, un saludo para Antonia Diaz más un agradecimiento por su hermoso review :'D y recuerden q los personajes son de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
